


Lux Noctis

by cute_eris



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_eris/pseuds/cute_eris
Summary: Hay un momento del día que Shizuku disfruta más que cualquier otro, aunque esta vez hay una ligera diferencia en él.
Relationships: Machi/Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lux Noctis

Era un bonito día de invierno, o más bien, una noche. No hacía tanto frío como había hecho otros días, pero igualmente no era uno de esos días en los que salir era buena idea. O por lo menos así lo pensaba Shizuku, cuyas intenciones de salir eran más bien pocas.

A esas horas del día, todas las habitaciones del piso estaban muy silenciosas, y era básicamente porque no había nada que pudiera hacer ningún ruido. Todo estaba muy calmado en general. Las luces estaban apagadas, las ventanas cerradas, y en ese momento el lugar donde Shizuku vivía parecía el lugar perfecto para estar tranquila y sin ningún tipo de molestia. Y de hecho, era justo eso lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, por muy tranquila que estuviera, lo estaba en la habitación más ruidosa y más iluminada. La habitación que era la excepción a la regla. La excepción a una regla que la misma Shizuku había creado. Una regla que consistía en convertir aquel lugar en un lugar totalmente tranquilo.

Así pues, en un cuarto de baño muy bien iluminado, casi como el cuarto de baño de un hotel, mientras un enorme y ruidoso chorro de agua caliente caía sobre la pequeña pero aparentemente cómoda bañera, antes de dejar un rastro de vapor que ya había empañado ligeramente el espejo que estaba en frente del lavabo, Shizuku se agachaba para quitarse el calcetín que vestía su pie izquierdo, el cual era la última prenda que le quedaba por quitarse.

Tras dejar dicho calcetín al lado del inodoro, donde había dejado la otra ropa que se había quitado amontonada de forma sorprendentemente ordenada, Shizuku se acercó al espejo de la habitación para arrastrar su mano sobre este y crear una nueva visión clara entre el reflejo traslúcido que el vapor había creado, antes de alejarse ligeramente de nuevo para observar su cuerpo en profundidad, desde su pelo hasta el tatuaje con forma de araña que tenía grabado cerca de la cadera, ya que era el máximo rango que el espejo podía reflejar a esa distancia.

Shizuku no era una de esas personas que le gustaba presumir de su cuerpo, ni mucho menos mostrarlo, pero por alguna razón el mirarse en el espejo para observar su cuerpo era una acción que se repetía cada vez que estaba desnuda en el baño.

La mirada de Shizuku dio un recorrido de unos minutos por todo su cuerpo, empezando por su pelo para luego pasar a su cara y al cuello, antes de llegar a sus pechos siendo complementados con sus brazos, que precedían a su cintura y cadera, las cuales, junto a su zona íntima y las piernas despedían a los pasajeros indicandoles el fin del trayecto, sus pies.

Satisfecha, Shizuku se giró y se dirigió hacia la bañera, antes de pararse a comprobar si esta estaba ya con la cantidad de agua con la que le gustaba bañarse. Al confirmarlo, se metió dentro poco a poco, empezando por los pies hasta que esa cantidad de agua en la que siempre se bañaba le cubrió casi por completo, sólo dejando libre las partes que sobresalían; su cabeza, sus senos y sus piernas, las cuales tenía que apoyar fuera de la bañera, ya que estas eran tan pequeñas que no cabían por completo.

Mientras observaba el vapor saliendo de la bañera, casi como si ella misma estuviera desprendiendo, Shizuku disfrutaba del calor y la satisfacción que bañarse a esas horas de la noche le daba.

De hecho, Shizuku siempre se bañaba por la noche, de nuevo por la satisfacción que conllevaba hacerlo. Empezó haciéndolo por falta de tiempo por el día, pero al final se fue acostumbrando y descubrió que el sentimiento de paz que transmitía hacerlo no se podía comparar al de cualquier otra habitación del piso.

Sin duda el amor que tenía a esos momentos era increíble, y es algo que a veces afectaba a Machi, con quien, muy de vez en cuando, se bañaba por la noche, para que ambas pudieran disfrutar de esa serenidad casi absoluta.

Ah, Machi.

Machi era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Shizuku en esos momentos de tranquilidad brindada por ese agua caliente, y el de aquel día no era la excepción.

Ya hacía tiempo que Machi y Shizuku se conocían, desde que compartieron lugar de trabajo hacía ya casi 3 años, sin embargo, hacía poco menos de un año que estaban juntas.

Algo curioso es que Shizuku jamás supo determinar si lo que sentía por Machi era amor, ya que esta palabra era bastante nueva para ella, al nunca haber sido educada en ese aspecto y, por lo tanto, echar en falta una definición y correcto entendimiento de lo que dicho sentimiento era en realidad, pero sin duda sabía que Machi era una persona especial para ella.

Por este motivo, tuvieron que pasar algunos meses antes de que Shizuku y Machi se refirieran una a la otra como “novias”. Aun así, Shizuku seguía pensando que para una relación así no importaba realmente lo que eran oficialmente, si no los lazos que ellas mismas iban creando a lo largo de los días, y era por eso por lo que había decidido que consideraba a Machi el amor de su vida, título que no hubiera cambiado en absoluto si hubieran seguido siendo amigas, o incluso si hubieran sido familia de alguna manera.

Con el suave pero agradable sonido del agua que, aunque estuviera parada, Shizuku movia y hacía sonar muy levemente, como música ambiental, Shizuku pensaba en todo esto. En todo lo que ella y Machi habían vivido desde que se habían conocido, y sobre todo, en todo lo que aún les quedaba por vivir. Y así permaneció casi 30 minutos, así como también permaneció la serenidad que le regalaba el agua.

Después de haber estado tanto rato sin moverse, sólo pensando, Shizuku se quitó las gafas y estiró su brazo para dejarlas encima del inodoro, ya que estaba a punto de pasar a la parte que menos le gustaba de bañarse; el jabón.

Aquella era una parte molesta para ella ya que utilizar jabón para su pelo y cuerpo significaba que lo que para ella hacía el agua especial, es decir, su casi mágica transparencia, desaparecería para dar paso a una molesta opacidad causada por los restos de jabón que caían al agua. Además, cuando se levantara para salir de la bañera, algunas partes de su cuerpo estarían cubiertas de espuma blanca, y la única forma de quitarla era con más agua cubierta de espuma blanca, cosa que a Shizuku no le gustaba nada, pero al fin y al cabo era algo por lo que tenía que pasar, así que así lo hizo.

Tras ponerse jabón sobre su pelo y cuerpo y enjuagarse, Shizuku se levantó, con el pelo aún soltando grandes y rápidas gotas que casi formaban pequeños chorros. Como era de imaginar, algunas zonas de su cuerpo dejaron un pequeño rastro de espuma blanca, esta vez justo debajo de los pechos y en los tobillos, así que Shizuku salió de la bañera, apoyando sus pies en la pequeña toalla marrón que había dejado justo delante para no mojar el suelo, y cogió la toalla que estaba colgada en una simple percha de madera al lado de la puerta.

Sin duda Shizuku había pasado otro buen rato rodeada de agua, sin hacer nada más que pensar. Shizuku empezó entonces a pensar y desear que otro día como aquel pasase, y volver a aquel cuarto de baño dentro de aquel silencioso piso. Feliz por esto y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Shizuku utilizó la toalla para hacer desaparecer los rastros de jabón de su cuerpo, ya que pensó que estos eran pequeños y no pasaba nada por hacerlo sólo aquella vez.

Y así fue como el mejor momento del día acabó para Shizuku. Como siempre hacía, se pondría su pijama y se acostaría en su cama a esperar a que Machi volviera.

De repente se oyó un ruido, por primera vez fuera del cuarto de baño. El silencio sepulcral que todo el piso menos el cuarto de baño compartía se había desvanecido, y Shizuku se sorprendió, pero reconoció el ruido al instante, así como quién lo había provocado, y al hacerlo le dejó de importar por completo la importancia de aquella atmósfera tan tranquila.

La espera había terminado, y mucho antes de lo normal. Aquella noche no era como las demás.

La puerta del piso se había abierto. No, alguien la había abierto. Y alguien tenía que abrirla, claro está, pero no tan pronto. Shizuku, aún algo sorprendida, intentó no hacer ningún ruido por si Machi preguntaba por ella, mientras oía sus pasos después de que cerrara de nuevo la puerta.

Si esto ya era inusual para Shizuku, ver la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse, dejando escapar el cómodo calor que la habitación había adoptado, lo fue aún más, pero su cara cambió cuando vio al amor de su vida en la puerta, mirándole a los ojos con la mayor sicneridad que Shizuku había sentido jamás.

El pelo rosa de Machi, recogido en una coleta con una goma de pelo, parecía aún más radiante que de costumbre, gracias a la increíble iluminación de la habitación, fruto del trabajo en equipo de las dos luces que habían justo encima del lavabo. También destacaba mucho su cara, y sus labios, y, bueno, todo en ella destacaba mucho, y era Shizuku y sólo Shizuku la única que veía a Machi como realmente era; la persona más increíble que jamás había conocido.

Los labios de Machi formaban palabras. Palabras que probablemente formaban simples saludos que siempre le daba al llegar a casa, o, dadas las circunstancias, puede que un “te importa que entre?”. Shizuku, en cambio, se quedó mirando fijamente a Machi sin decir nada y sin escuchar lo que esta le decía, esperando a que pasara lo que ella quería que pasara.

Machi se tuvo que dar cuenta de esto, ya que, después de dejar salir una pequeña y adorable carcajada, cerró la puerta suavemente y se acercó a Shizuku, la cual seguía desnuda y con la toalla en la mano, antes de sonreírle de forma cariñosa, haciendo que Shizuku se ruborizara un poco, aunque le devolvió la sonrisa al momento, en una remezcla más tímida. Más Shizuku.

Hubo unos segundos que ambas gastaron en seguir mirándose a los ojos, ya que nunca era suficiente. Shizuku se dio cuenta de que llevaba horas echando de menos la sensación de cariño y afecto que Machi sabía hacerle sentir incluso con una simple mirada.

Tras estos segundos, ambas sabían lo que ambas, pero sobre todo Shizuku estaban deseándo cada vez más, por lo que ambas acercaron sus cabezas cada vez más hasta que se formó un cálido y dulce beso.

Mientras Shizuku disfrutaba del sabor que tanto le gustaba, y que sólo podía encontrar en los labios de Machi, esta última aprovechó el momento para acariciar la cintura desnuda de Shizuku con su mano derecha, cosa que siempre hacía y que a Shizuku le encantaba, pero nunca antes había pasado justo después de un baño tan relajante y tranquilo, y, sobre todo, nunca antes habia sido tan satisfactorio.

Shizuku se planteó incluso la posibilidad de que Machi hubiera llegado en ese momento explícitamente para alargar aquel rato tan feliz del que ella seguro que sabía que le gustaba disfrutar, aunque era una posibilidad absurda.

Fuera como fuera, aquel momento fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La culminación de unos minutos que siempre eran los que más disfrutaba Shizuku en todo el día, pero esta vez simplemente era mejor, y, aun siendo algo simple, terminó siendo uno de sus mejores recuerdos que le acompañó durante mucho tiempo.

Y todo gracias a Machi. 

Gracias, Machi.


End file.
